Let go
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dave has finally gotten the courage to ask the multi-billionaire Jade Harley to go out with him, but it's slightly easier because Jade is his friend, soon to be girlfriend. *AU Homestuck* Mention of JohnRose because I think it's cute. Sorta songfic from Let's go by Calvin Harris but, sorta not. Only a few lines from the song, but please review honestly.


Characters: Dave Strider and Jade Harley, Mention of John E. and Rose L. AU 'member dat. Everyone's like 20, and John/Rose were both too afraid of each other dumping the other, so that's why.

* * *

**LET'S GO**

You are DAVE STRIDER and you wait outside a familiar friend's house to invite her to a new club your brother is opening up tonight. You ring her doorbell, and after a short amount of time, said girl opens the door, wearing a gardener's outfit.

"Oh hi, Dave!" She beams at you with that buck-toothed smile that you love so much.

"Sup." You coolly reply. "You want to go to a club with me tonight, Harley?" She blushes slightly, then looks down at her shuffling feet. She then tries to reply, stammering along the way.

* * *

_~Let's go, make no excuses now, I"m talking here and now, I"m talking here and now...~_

* * *

"U-Um, I can't." She begins, even though it's not worth it or 'futile' as Rose would call it, because she would try to use her brother, John, to get out of it. "I have to take c-care of John. He's terribly s-sick, sorry, maybe another time, Dave?" Yup. You knew it.

"Nice try, Harley." She looks up at you. "Egderp is out with Rose at this fancy new place out of town for their second date." She puts her right hand on her left forearm, looking away from you. "I swear nothing ever gets past me when it comes to John, Harley. It's fucking annoying, but helpful, right?" You almost let a grin slip out, though you resist.

"..." She stays silent. You chuckle, making her look up at you. "Come on, Harley. It's only one time. My bro just opened his new club downtown." She nods, but you know she is still against it, or trying to be. "Please, Jade?"

She stares at you, surprised or 'bewildered' as Rose would say. Damn, your sis is getting to you with all her god damn big words and shit. "What did you say, Dave?" A blush attempts to climb onto your cheeks, but you fight it off.

"Nothing, Harley. So," You try to change the subject. "Do you want to go?" She hums in thought.

"Sure." She smiles. "What time, Dave?" You tell her that you'll pick her up at 10:30 tonight. She nods, then waves you off.

**-BE JADE.**

You close the door giddily, then skip upstairs to your closet. Your lovely dog, Becquerel, or Bec for short, looks at you with a stare that asks, "Should I go now?" You nod, replying to his unsaid question and he trots down the staircase. You start trying on all your dresses and before you know it, it's already 10:25, so you go over to the bathroom and, just for an added bonus, put on some pink lip gloss. You carefully go downstairs because your Eclectica dress is a bit bigger than you expected. You open the door downstairs to see Dave wearing a tuxedo.

* * *

_~It's not about what you done, it's about what you doing...it's all about where you goin', no matter where you been...~_

* * *

"You done, Harley?" He asks you. You nod, then intertwine your arms around one of his. You notice you made him blush, but decide to let him keep his cool kid facade up. "So, what are we doing, cool kid?" You grin widely as he puts his other hand atop his head.

"I guess after hanging at Bro's club for a while, we could catch a movie, go eat, or something..."You giggle. "That would be nice, you know, to get out of gardening once and while to go out with you, er, my friends." You blush and look down.

**-BE DAVE.**

She blushes and looks down at her feet as she mentions going out with you, you hadn't planned to make it romantic, but you could if the moment happens. You see the club up ahead and your Bro smirking at you with his white ass teeth. You glare at him telling him to fuck off and don't say shit about it. He smiles, rarely, other than his usual smirk, and walks up to the guards to tell them to let you two in. As you reach there with Jade next to you, smiling, the guards nod to you, picking up the velvet rope. Jade walks in and her smiles grows wider.

"This is so cool! I didn't know your brother could do something like this!" She admiringly states. You scoff, dragging her attention to you.

"Then, apparently you haven't met Bro." She laughs that intoxicating laugh that you love so much-oh lord Rose needs to get the fuck outta your head- and a familiar person walks up to you and Jade, she grins like she did in the game. Jade hugs her, letting go of your arm.

"Hey, Terezi! You got through security?" Terezi does a thumbs-up position with her grey fingers. "Bro's pretty nice to us. Karkles is even here!" Karkat then walks up nonchalantly and says,

"Ter, you should really stop talking about me. I can tell you are, you know." Terezi slings her right arm around Karkat's neck as he drinks some punch. Karkat looks at you, then Jade, then back to you and smirks. "Good job, Strider." We fist-bumped and then Jade asked,

"Are you two dating?" Terezi grins but Karkat looks away. "Yea! Karkles was very nice about it. See?" She holds up her left hand, and on her ring finger bears a diamond ring. Karkat looks down at his feet, blushing a crimson color. Jade was oblivious to his blush and said,

"Whoa!An engagement ring? That's so mature, Karkat!" Karkat finally looks up and you knew what he was going to say so you told Jade,

"Harley, Terezi didn't know it was an engagement ring, she thought it was human custom to give their girlfriends rings." Terezi tilts her head, making her black bob bounce to the side. "It's not?" You can tell Jade wants to say more but you cover her mouth. Jade puffs after prying your hand away. "I wasn't gonna say anything..."

Terezi looks at Karkat and asks, "What's an engagement ring, Karkat?" Karkat looks at you then down at his shoes again as he tells her.

"It's the human way of asking their matesprit to marry them..." Terezi's cheeks flush over with teal, her blood color, as teal tears run down her face. "OH K4RKL3S! Of course! Why didn't you just say so?" You grin, then turn, taking Jade with you. As you stop, she puffs at you.

"Harley."She looks at you with that cute little confused stare that would make you swoon if you weren't this ''cool-kid'' she knew.

* * *

Tomorrow's good, tonight is better... there ain't no better time

* * *

"Right now, Harley. Let's forget about tomorrow, tonight will be better." Jade blushes as you say that, probably knowing what you'll do. You tilt her head up and kiss her. She kisses you back as she drapes her arms around your neck. You break for air, panting, though grinning.

"Dave," She starts. "Can I see your eyes?" You nod to her. She hesitates, then she takes the glasses off your face that usually sit there, hiding your eyes. She smiles wide as she states, "They're beautiful, Dave! They look like rubies!" You chuckle at her over-happy attitude, though, you love her just the way she is.

You kiss her again, knowing that now wasn't a better time. There ain't ever gonna be a better time than right now. After a short while, you two go up to the punch table, grinning. You put your shades back on, just for reasons. A sense of deja vu makes you turn around. You see two of your friends from the other session.

A familiar accent cuts through the crowd of drunk dancers. "Oh, Jake! Look, it's Dave!" You switch your facade back on for them, cause they don't know about what happened earlier. Jade waves to the happy couple as they approach.

"Oh, my dear! You are just as lovely as ever, Jade!" Jane compliments the other.

"You know, Dave, you seem just like the type to make music." You 'hn' at him. "You have no idea, Jake." You nod over to your Bro and say,

"I gave him that mix. I run this joint with Bro over there." Jake holds his hand out, and you take it. A strong pat on the back makes you stumble.

"hi dave, whatcha doin ova here? u shoudl b ovur at ur houses with jadey!" Roxy calls in a slurred notion. A sigh comes from your left side. You realize it's Dirk and look at him. "Sup, Dirk?" He adjusts his pointy ass anime glasses and replies,

"Trying to calm Roxy down is all. It's just..."He looks at Roxy giggling like she's high, wait. She is. "It's highly unlikely. I would have better chances at talking you into dating Jade." Jade cracks up, making Dirk look at her strange. Jade starts holding her sides and covering her mouth to refrain from laughing. Her laughing is starting to get to you, so you start chuckling. After a short time, Jade states,

"Oh- my gosh, Dirk!You- have no~ idea how easy that's gonna be-!" Roxy grins at Dirk, throwing an arm over his neck, giggling slightly less but more because of Jade. Even Jake and Jane know of this little crush of yours. "u have nooooo idea dirt *dick *dirk, how freakin easy that wouuld b bcuz youre a bit slo9wer than otthers... no offense!"

Dirk looks at everyone then asks Jane, "They are already-?" She nods, as she has her arms around Jake. He looks at you. "Why didn't you tell me, Dave?" You raise a brow. "Have you noticed how you advanced on Roxy?" Roxy cackles at the mention of it. "Not the best decision, is it?" Dirk crosses his arms across his chest, then making Roxy sniffle. "dirk~! don't b mad at me or him ur just...not very good at givin advice espcecially bout grls. dirk~~! dont ignore me, dirk~~..." You grab Jade's hand, tell your friends bye, and tell Jade,

**"Let's go, Jade."**

She looks at you weird as you head towards the theater. "Dave, where are we going?"

You look at her the same way, making her laugh. You smile, then look forward. "Didn't I promise you a movie and something to eat after we hung out at the club for a bit?" She gasps. "Oh yea! I totally forgot! Duh! I'm so forgetful!" You scoff.

"You are a narcoleptic girl, Jade. Maybe that's why you're forgetful." She playfully nudges you. "Oh, hush! Let's just go to a movie." You chuckle and kiss her head.

"Of course, Jade. We will."You walked into the cinema theater, holding hands with the one and only Jade Harley.

* * *

R&R tell me honestly. Took 1 week to think up.


End file.
